Muerto
by Andrea Beatriz Potter
Summary: ¿Qué sintió Ginny Weasley al ver a Harry "muerto" en brazos de Hagrid?


**Nuevo one-shot. Espero que les guste. **

**SUMARY:**

¿Qué sintió Ginny al ver a Harry "Muerto" en brazos de Harry?

**MUERTO**

Fred, su hermano, su gemelo favorito, además de George. ¿Quién pensaría que moriría? Nadie, para ser francos. Lo peor era que aun no veía a Harry, este no había mostrado señales de vida, y es que ella, como su ex novio, y parte de la familia, lo necesitaba. Si, Ginny Weasley necesitaba de su ojiverde. Por fuera la pelirroja se veía fuerte, pero ahora, en la mitad de la guerra veía como su familia se desmoronaba, y eso le hacia daño en el fondo de su corazón.

Al lado del cuerpo inerte de su pelirrojo hermano estaba Tonks, con su pelirrosa cabellera, ahora de un rosa opaco, a su lado Remus, ambos con expresiones pacificas, murieron luchando, por un mundo libre de guerras, por el futuro de su hijo… Teddy… A la pelirroja menor le dolía pensar que Teddy crecería huérfano, igual que Harry, con la diferencia de que este ultimo se encargaría de darle todo el amor del mundo, amor, al que el no tubo acceso ni con Sirius.

"Harry Potter está muerto. Le maté mientras huía, intentando salvarse mientras vosotros sacrificabais vuestras vidas por él. Traemos su cuerpo como prueba de que vuestro héroe ha muerto. La batalla está ganada. Habéis perdido a la mitad de vuestros combatientes. Mis mortifagos os superan en número, y El Chico que Vivió está acabado. La guerra debe acabar. Cualquiera que continué resistiéndose, hombre, mujer, o niño, será masacrado, al igual que cada miembro de su familia. Salid del castillo ahora, arrodillaos ante mí, y seréis absueltos. Vuestros padres e hijos, vuestros hermanos y hermanos vivirán y serán perdonados, y os uniréis a mí en un nuevo mundo que construiremos juntos." –Voldemort hablaba con seguridad, como si fuera una orden.

Ginny se sintió decaer "Harry Potter está muerto" la misma frase se repetía en su cabeza, una y otra vez. Era imposible, el, su amor, su pareja de toda la vida, ya no importaba que hubieran terminado su relación, el estaba muerto. Muerto. Muerto.

La chica quería gritar, llorar, correr al cuerpo que ahora tenia Hagrid en brazos y arrullarlo contra su pecho.

-NO- El grito de McGonnagall la saco de su ensoñación.

-NO- Grito ahora su hermano, su voz, cargada de dolor y negación.

-NO- Ahora fue el turno de Hermione.

-HARRY… HARRY- Llamo Ginny en vano, tratando de hacer reaccionar a su ex novio, el no podía haber muerto. Trató de correr pero su padre se interpuso en su camino, miró a Ron y Hermione, ambos se abrazaban, dándose consuelo mutuo.

Miro a su madre, lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, para ella Harry era un hijo. Durante esta batalla había perdido a dos.

Su padre y sus hermanos, se mantenían solemnes, pero sus ojos se notaban tristes, sin ningún brillo.

El resto de la gente comenzó a soltar gritos y exclamaciones de terror, eso era lo único que importaba, el salvador mágico había muerto.

Era como si tomaran su corazón y le sacaran la parte más importante, el pilar fundamental.

Sentía que le faltaba el aire, rápidamente, Hermione la abrazó y le demostró su apoyo, la castaña había perdido un hermano, a su mejor amigo, mientras que ella, al amor de su vida.

¿Cómo seguir ahora cuando tu otra mitad se fue al otro "mundo"?

Ginny había soñado con una boda con el gran Harry Potter desde que tenia memoria, con un vestido blanco, y el esperándola en el altar. Ahora sus seños, estaban… Destruidos.

-¡HARRY!- El grito de Hagrid la saco de su triste ensoñación, Hermione la soltó, para darse vuelta y mirar, al igual que ella -¿DONDE ESTÁ HARRY?-

Tubo solamente que terminar esa pregunta y la guerra se desato, mortifagos contra Hogwarts, el bien contra el mal. Ginny corrió hacia el Gran Comedor. A la distancia vio a los elfos domésticos, comandados por Kreacher.

Cuando entro lo vio, vio al asesino de su ex novio, a el que le quito la razón de vivir, pero cuando giro la cabeza se encontró con que Hermione y Luna estaban luchando contra Bellatrix, así que, rápidamente, fue al socorro de sus amigas.

Debía admitir que la mujer peleaba muy bien, a pesar de estar loca, sabia defenderse.

Ginny estaba por lanzar un hechizo de aturdimiento cuando un rayo de luz verde la distrajo, este, por poco, no la mata… Aunque hubiera sido mejor, así se hubiera ido con su amor.

-¡A MI HUJA NO PERRA!- Su madre corrió hasta encontrarse frente a frente con Bellatrix. Ginny observo fascinada como su madre combatía con la mortifaga, los rayos iban y venían desde sus varitas, algunos trataron de acercarceles a ambas mujeres, pero estas lo impidieron.

Bellatrix comenzó a gritar para desconcentrar a Molly, regodeándose de la muerte de Fred, pero la pelirroja no se dejo engañar, y siguió con el duelo. Finalmente, un rayo de Molly dio directo en el corazón de la mortifaga y esta, al igual que Sirius, murió.

Ginny no tubo tiempo de festejar ya que cuando su madre mato a Bellatrix se giro justo a tiempo para ver a McGonnagall, Kingsley y Slughorn, salir despedidos hacia atrás por culpa de Voldemort y luego, vio con horror como este apuntaba su varita directamente hacia su madre.

-¡Protego!- Grito una voz, una voz que Ginny pensó nunca más escucharía, la razón de su existir, el salvador del mundo mágico, Harry. Voldemort busco hasta que, al fin, Harry se desprendió de la Capa de invisibilidad de su padre.

Los gritos de júbilo no se hicieron esperar y Ginny, para que negarlo igualmente grito un ¡HARRY ESTAS VIVO! Y es que en ese momento muchas emociones la recorrían.

Cuando Voldemort y Harry se giraron, todo quedo en silencio, mientras ambos empezaron a dar vueltas.

-No quiero que ningún otro ayude, así es como debe ser. Tengo que ser yo- Y Ginny, sintió miedo, miedo de que ahora Voldemort cumpliera su cometido y matara a Harry.

Ambos empezaron una confrontación, donde solo hablaban "Irónico" pensó Ginny.

Finalmente ocurrió lo esperado, Voldemort lanzo un "Avada Kedavra" mientras que Potter un "Expelliarmus" Ginny estaba al lado de Ron y Hermione, los cuales tenían sus manos entrelazadas, apoyándose uno al otro. Ambas varitas conectaron… E, inesperadamente, la maldición acecina reboto y le dio directamente a Voldemort.

Hermione y Ron corrieron a abrazar a su mejor amigo… Y así, les siguieron Neville, Luna y ella misma.

Así, ella se sintió plena…

Cuando todo se calmó, Ginny se fue a sentar junto a su familia mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su madre. Vio a Harry junto a Luna, pero supuso que este estaría agotado, así que no quiso ir a molestarlo, luego tendrían horas, días, semanas, meses e incluso años, para hablar.

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, siempre me pregunto que habrá sido lo que pensó Ginny al ver a Harry en brazos de Hagrid. Espero haberlo retratado bien. Personalmente, quede conforme con el resultado, aunque posiblemente lo edite. Un beso y gracias por leer. **

**PD: A los que leen "Regresamos" o "Recompensas" les quiero decir que no se desesperen, no he abandonado las historias. Había estado sin PC y lo tuvieron que formatear, por lo cual perdí todos los capítulos que tenia. Los volveré a escribir, pero primero me dedicare completamente a Recompensas, ya que aun tengo ideas y cosas por planear para "Regresamos". **


End file.
